


Crystal's Journey

by ShinMaxwell1982



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMaxwell1982/pseuds/ShinMaxwell1982
Summary: My first attempt at a Pokemon story! Sorry for any mistakes....! I will fix them asap if I noticed them! This story has mild Nuzlocke based elements, and will have characters from other fandom's making an appearance! I will add them to the tags, etc as soon as they appear! I've only ever written for DA:I, so this is a bit different..but I'm an old Pokemon fan so I had to! This is about my OC trainer's journey through every region :)





	Crystal's Journey

Authors Note: Another story..I know..but having been a fan of these games since day one, I had to finally do this. Managed to get this bit done during yet another stupid internet/tv outage haha! It's going to be an all-region story, with a few nuzlocke elements, in that pokemon die instead of being knocked out, a trainer can only catch the first pokemon they run across in a new area...and that the main character can understand and speak to Pokemon. Otherwise it will be normal, with legendaries allowed, etc. This will have mild crossover elements as well, but nothing out there. I already know who my OC trainer will be paired with, and that won't happen for a LONG LONG time. Anyways..enjoy..and I do not own anything Pokemon related..only my oc's!

 

 

Crystal's Journey Prologue

 

Standing on a hill overlooking the town he and his daughter lived in, a man who was barely into his thirties stood, orange and black hair moving with the light breeze. Behind him stood his massively large Charizard. In one hand he held a shiny new pokeball, with lightly vibrated as the pokemon inside moved with excitement. Or that's what it felt like at least. He turned to his Charizard with a grin. 

 

“Well Inferno...it's Crystal's turn at least, even if she could have gone on his journey years ago” He could almost hear his Charizard's answer of “You think she's ready?” in the responding growl the dragon-like pokemon answered with.

“Yeah..I think so. I have just the thing to help her get started too....she'll kill me for this..but would you mind going to wake her up for me?” The pokemon nodded, and spread his wings, taking a short flight that more of a glide, to the nearby house, which the man lived in. Inside, his daughter lay in her room, still completely asleep. She had golden yellow hair, with the odd green streak through it. Blue bed sheets covered her body, keeping it warm even though the weather in their area wasn't ever really cold per say. She wasn't asleep for much longer, as loud familiar roar rang out, startling her awake. 

“HOLY SHIT! I'M AWAKE!!” she yelled into her room. When she realized who, or rather what, woke her up, she tossed on a night shirt that was nearby to cover herself with, and threw open her window to glare down at the offender. “Seriously Inferno? Why the hell did you wake me up like that for?!”

Unlike everyone else, she could actually understand and talk to pokemon in return. The Charizard below looked up at her before answering.

“It was your father's idea! For a good reason!” The fire-type said. The teenager sighed, and rubbed the back of her head with one hand.

“..and that is..?” 

“The started of your own Pokemon journey of course!” The teen's brilliant blue eyes, which she inherited from her father, widened as it dawned on her. 

“I forgot!” she exclaimed, before backing away from the window and closing it. She quickly rushed to her closet to get dressed and to pack her brown backpack. Passing be her little Happiny who stood watching her, she told it “Today is the day Happy!”

“Alright! Finally!” came the cheerful response. Outside, her father had moved closer to the house, and could hear her rushing about. Briefly he heard a crash from inside, and a loud 'DAMNIT! Where is it!' from his daughter's mouth.

“Heh...just like me at that age!” he laughed, greeting her when she finally came charging out the door and over to him, her backpack packed, and ready to go. He held out the pokeball and laughed again when she just blinked at it. From behind her came a smooth voice.

“Take care of him for me” She looked over one shoulder to see her father's Gengar. 

“No way.....pokeball! Go!” she tossed it as she knew how, and out came a small young gastly. The little guy immediately said 'HIYA!' and zoomed over to the teen, floating over one of her shoulders. 

“Hi there! I'm Gastly!” he said. The teen couldn't resist saying what she said next. 

“No..really? And here I thought you were a Pikachu!” The little gastly blinked, then laughed.

“Da was right when he said I'd like you!” Her dad watched' smiling softly.

“I thought you two might get along...I'm glad I was right!” He then handed her what every trainer needed, in the form of a Pokedex. “Just remember...!” he briefly hugged his daughter, who rested her head on his shoulder “I love you..and have fun!”

“I love you too dad...!” She hugged him for a moment longer, then let go and turned away, looking at the horizon. “Alright Gastly...let's do this! We have a hell of a trip ahead of us...but this will be fun! Race you to Route 1!” She took off running, also briefly waving to her dad, as the little Gastly followed behind, managing to keep up nicely. 

“You're on!” The ghost type said with a laugh.

End of Prologue!

Just so you know..I've always named my female trainer in games after a character of mine...so I decided to use my actually character as a result! More to come..this is also being drawn as a comic, which is up on my Deviant Art!


End file.
